dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
Owen French
Owen is a former judge and current partner at Harrison and Parker, as well as one of Jane's love interests. He is introduced in late Season 3 as a reccuring character; in seasons 4 and 5 he was promoted to one of the main characters. Season 3 We never see Owen in this season but he is seen in the backround as lawyer in Grayson's case with Kim. He is walking by and then he entered court. Season 4 In the season premiere, Owen and Jane's impulsive trip to Italy is cut short when Teri shows up requesting Jane come back home for a murder case Kim is dealing with. Although they both enjoyed their trip and spending time with each other they both agree they have had enough of Italy and decide to head home. In "Freak Show" Jane meets Owen's sister, Olivia, and gets quite an icy reception from her. Owen tells Jane that Olivia hates her but Jane can't remember why. Jane tries to atone for this by inviting Olivia to dinner but is shocked when Olivia storms when Jane offers Indian food. Olivia finally tells her that she holds a grudge because Jane broke the heart of one of Olivia's good friends. Jane apologizes and goes on to say she hopes to have a good relationship with her because she is in love with her brother. Owen overhears and admits he loves her too (They had never said it before now). In "Happily Ever After" Jane and Owen discuss marriage. Owen does not believe in marriage, while Jane does, and because of this, they argue. This leads to Jane becoming uncertain about her future with Owen. Later in the episode, he invites Jane to dinner. Jane assumes he has arranged the dinner to break up with her because of their conflicting views on marriage, but actually, Owen proposes to her. He says he prefers to see marriage through Jane's eyes than through his own. Jane accepts his proposal, and they go on a romantic horse-and-carriage ride. In the next episode though, Owen is missing, supposedly to visit a friend. Jane receives flowers everyone assumes are from Owen but then turn out to be from opposing counsel , and he doesn't return or answer his phone. Owen remains away for Crushed, and Teri and Stacy suspect he is having an affair. They feel they have gotten a confirmation after checking his credit card records and seeing that he stayed at a motel. In Road Trip, Jane is trying to come to terms with the possibility Owen is cheating on her. She throws pictures and her ring into a fire at the end of the episode. Owen returns in Ashes to Ashes. He explains to Jane that he had recieved troubling news from a doctor (he hadn't told Jane about the news because he hadn't wanted to worry her, but planned on telling her after more testing had been done and the results were in), and he had gone to get more tests done during the time he was away, but then had had a heart attack. No one knew who he was at the hospital, and no one knew where he had gone. Although Jane still wants to marry Owen, he doesn't want her to marry him because with his heart condition, he feels she can do better. However, at the end of the episode, Jane convinces him to go through with the wedding. Owen and Grayson seem to have a bit of a rivalry going on during this season, as Grayson had begun to develop feelings for Jane, Jane being with Owen. This rivalry reaches its breaking point in Jane's Getting Married. Jane gets the train of her gown stuck in a door, and Grayson goes to see what's taking her so long. He helps her with her train, and then confesses that he has feelings for her. The two share a kiss, and Owen, who had gone to check on Jane as well, witnesses it. This leads to him having a heart attack, and appearing to die, though he is revived, with Old Jane seemingly having gone into his body. Season 5 In Season 5, in the season premiere it is first assumed that Old Jane had entered his body. Jane tries to visit him at the hospital, but learns that he had checked himself out earlier. Throughout the episode, Jane tries to track Owen down. He eventually visits her in her office. During their conversation, Jane realizes Old Jane has not gone into his body. Luke later explains that since Owen's heart had not actually stopped, he hadn't been actually dead, so Old Jane couldn't have entered his body. Jane continues to try to reconcile with Owen throughout episodes The Real Jane, Surrogates, Cheaters, Secret Lives, and Fool for Love. However Owen does not make it easy by doing things such as assign Jane a case representing a jilted bride, who is suing her ex-fiancee for damages (Surrogates), and he later reveals in that episode that he is having problems getting past his anger. In later episodes, they appear to be getting along better, but have a professional relationship, as opposed to a romantic relationship, despite Jane's efforts. In Fool for Love, Stacy decides she wants to use him as her sperm donor. She follows this through by asking him if he would donate in Miss Congeniality. Owen asks her what Jane thinks, and Stacy says that Jane has given her blessing, but Owen still says no. Jane later goes to him and says that if he said no to Stacy was because he wanted to get back together with Jane, she was ready, but if it wasn't, he should help Stacy start her family. Following that talk, Owen agrees to be Stacy's donor, thus showing he is still not ready to resume his romantic relationship with Jane, and might never be. In 50 Shades of Grayson, Owen provides his sperm and Stacy gets artificially inseminated. In Trust Me, Owen gives Stacy an amendment to their sperm donor contract, which states that Owen doesn't want Stacy to tell her child his identity until the child is sixteen year old. When Stacy asks him why he doesn't want her child to know who he is, he says he only wants to be the sperm donor, not the father. Stacy signs the amendment and goes to give it back to him, and they end up kissing.w Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Judges Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6